Nothing
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: I wanted words but all I found was nothing. Stefan and Caroline after the flashforwards.
**Nothing**

Stefan touched his chest where his scar no longer was after three long years. He could finally breathe again. He no longer had the weight of running from the Huntress hanging over him. He was free. Free to do what he wanted and be with who he wanted to be. The person he'd never stopped thinking about for a single moment while away from her, no matter the distraction he let himself have with Valerie.

Caroline.

He could finally be with her. He now had an eternity to be with her. He smiled wide at the thought, his eyes straying over to where Caroline stood talking to Bonnie. She was still so beautiful, and his heart ached with the depth of his love, still so strong even with his years away from her.

She was the love of his life.

It was time to get her back, it was time to start over. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, nothing ever was when it came to forgiveness from Caroline Forbes. He knew she was now a mother to two girls, he knew she was engaged to Alaric. Something that killed him when he found out, coming very close to tearing out someone's throat in his anguish, but he didn't, because he knew that Caroline had worked so hard to make him control it and he couldn't let her down. Even if she would never know it.

He found that his hands started to shake the closer he got to the vision that until this point had only been in his dreams and nightmares. His heart was racing in anticipation of speaking to her properly, the need to hear her voice was painful. He finally reached Caroline and Bonnie, smiling softly at the two of them, "Hey."

"Hey." Bonnie smiled back just at Stefan, sending encouragement with her eyes just before she excused herself, knowing that the two needed to talk, "I'm gonna go see where Enzo's got to." She laughed, "Hopefully he and Damon haven't killed each other yet."

Stefan watched Bonnie go, still surprised that she and Enzo had ended up together. Though who would have ever predicted that he would fall madly in love with his best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked, keeping her eyes away from him as she fiddled with her hands.

"I'm okay." Stefan answered, just breathing in the sight of her in front of him. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand like he used to, but he knew she wouldn't accept a touch from him just yet.

"That's good." Caroline nodded, the awkward silence started to get to her, and she had no clue what to say to fill it.

Stefan needed her to look at him, he needed to feel those eyes on his skin, after all this time he craved it more than anything, "Caroline..."

Caroline finally lifted her eyes to meet his, a shock of something hitting her system when she looked in his green gaze, but she pushed it down.

Stefan smiled at finally having her eyes on him. He took a chance, reaching for her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back, heart skipping at the feel of touching her for the first time in years. He looked gratefully into those beautiful blue eyes of her, "Thank you. For finding a way to save me. For going to New Orleans even though you never wanted to see Klaus again."

"He wasn't even there." Caroline shrugged.

"But you still went anyway." Stefan's smile was dreamy, looking at her as if she was the sun, "I can never thank you enough for finding a way, for bringing Davina here, for getting that scar removed from my chest, for finally getting rid of Rayna for good." He shook his head in amazement, "Something I had been trying to do for years."

Caroline stiffened, slowly slipping her hand from his. She blinked away the burn in her eyes, her voice shaky with lingering hurt, "Perhaps if you had actually told me everything that was going on, how bad things truly were, I could have helped years ago."

 _Am I better off dead_

 _Am I better off a quitter_

Stefan swallowed, feeling Caroline slip away from him, her walls building back up. He didn't blame her for doing it, he knew he had hurt her bad when he walked out of her life without telling her and never contacting her again. He just couldn't look into her beautiful eyes and break her heart, _break his own heart,_ by letting her go. So he walked away like a coward, the vision of Caroline smiling at Ric as she held the babies torturing him as he walked away.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed into a glare, "You took my choice away from me, Stefan. You never gave me the chance to decide for myself what I wanted to do."

"I know." Stefan whispered, finding it hard to speak around the lump in his throat, "I just saw you and Ric smiling at each other holding the babies, you looked so happy, and you had something that you never should have had. I couldn't bring the danger of that scar anywhere near those kids."

Caroline stared at Stefan, her eyes wide in shock, finally having the last part of the puzzle why he left her, "You were there. In Dallas. You saw us."

Stefan knew it was time for complete honesty, "I saw you."

"You didn't even bother coming in to see me face to face like you wanted to when we were on the phone." Caroline's eyes were full of tears, replaying their last conversation, "What was it you said? "I just want to see you, Care." That's was it, right?"

"I just wanted to be with you but I couldn't as long as I had this scar." Stefan touched his chest, still not used to it not being there. It had been his only constant on the run, that and the home screen on his phone still being Caroline, "And I knew that you would never leave those babies, because as much as we kept telling ourselves that they weren't your babies, they were. My mother warned me that you would choose them. Damon knew and tried to tell me. God! Even Klaus." He ran his hands over his face agitatedly, "He knew that you wouldn't just pop out two babies and hand them to Ric like they were nothing to you."

"You know," Caroline became deceptively calm at all the new information she was hearing, "All I hear was that you talked to three people about me, and not one of them was _me_."

Stefan flinched, knowing that she was right, knowing that with three years of hindsight he should have gotten the guts to talk to her, and tell her everything that was happening. But he didn't. Because he was scared that she would tell him no and stay with the babies and Ric, and he was equally as scared that she would decide to come with him and start to resent him.

"The sad thing is..." Caroline laughed bitterly, wiping a stray tear from her eyes, "If you had come back to me, a few months after you left me to tell me all of this, to actually explain yourself. I might have forgiven you."

Stefan released a shuddering breath, tears filling up his eyes, an ache throbbing painfully in his heart. He couldn't help but ask, "And now?"

"It's been three years, Stefan!" Caroline let some of the hatred she felt darken her eyes, "Three years since you abandoned me. I-I can never forgive you for that."

Stefan felt like he'd been stabbed by Rayna's sword again, the pain in his heart and soul akin to the one he'd felt when he knew what that scar meant, and all he could think about was Caroline.

"I may not want you dead, Stefan Salvatore, but I still _hate you_." Caroline glared into those sad green eyes for a moment before spinning around and marching off. Back to her family, and away from the man who broke her heart.

Stefan stared after her, his heart broken and bleeding in his chest, tears falling from his eyes, the cries trapped in his throat as he tried to keep himself together.

He's lost her.

 _As they take me to my local down the street_

 _I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

Stefan had been in hell for three months. It had been three months since Caroline told him she hated him again. Twelve weeks since she'd saved him from the scar on his chest. Around ninety days since he'd last heard her voice or been in the same room as her. He still saw her, but only from across a street or through a window when he couldn't stop himself from seeking her out.

He couldn't stop himself though. He was completely and hopelessly in love with her, just like he'd been for the last three years. He'd never stopped loving her, and he couldn't just walk away completely even after she told him that she hated him. It only reminded him of the last time he'd heard those painful words from her. The worst thing he'd heard in a long time, and now it was still the worst words to hear coming out of Caroline's beautiful mouth.

 _"But you do still hate me." Stefan could barely choke the word out._

 _"Yes." Caroline answered, sounding so sure without a moment's hesitation, "Yeah, I hate you because if I don't hate you for ruining our friendship, then I have to hate myself for ruining it, and I think that I deserve better than that."_

She had walked away from him then, the first time of many that he'd had to watch her walk away. He deserved it. How could he not realize that he'd fallen for his beautiful, sweet, kind best friend? It seemed crazy to him how there was a moment in time when he was so confused and unsure of his feelings, whereas now he couldn't even imagine not loving her. A taste of the depth of that love he had was when she'd said the one thing that made him throw his patience away and give into his feelings. He kissed her, in one of the most amazing first kisses he'd ever had. It had been mind-blowing. He just wished it wasn't followed by the call from Damon that told them Liz was dying.

 _"Well, because you're my friend, because I know what it feels like to lose a mother," He just couldn't stop himself from moving her hair from her face to tuck behind her ear, cupping her neck as he stroked her with his thumb, "and because when you told me you hated me, that was pretty much the worst thing I had heard in a long time."_

 _Caroline stared into his eyes for the longest moment, those beautiful blue orbs searching his face before she made his heart soar with her next words, "I think we both know I never really hated you."_

He couldn't stop himself from hoping that the same would prove true this time, that she could never truly hate him, he held onto that with everything inside him. He had to. He had nothing otherwise.

Which is why Damon and Enzo were dragging him to a bar, trying to help him try and get out and not spend the whole time moping over Caroline. No Ric for obvious reasons, alcohol and the man the love of his life was planning to marry wouldn't end well. So it was just them, and he was practically dragging his feet wanting to be anywhere else but in a bar with his brother and the man who not that long ago was trying to ruin his life.

The night was going to be so much fun.

Not.

 _They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

 _But after one too many I know that I'm never_

Damon brought over a tray of shots, placing it on the table between them, holding one up as he tried to smile, "The perfect way to forget girl troubles."

"Speak for yourself, mate." Enzo smirked, taking a shot for himself, "My girl and I are happy."

"No need to rub it in our faces." Damon rolled his eyes, still having no idea how Bonnie fell in love with Enzo.

Enzo chuckled, holding up his glass as he toasted, "To the Salvatore's bad luck with women."

Stefan gritted his teeth, taking his shots in rapid succession, and once finished he gasped, "I'm gonna get more."

He went to the bar and just compelled the bartender to give him several bottles. He was going to need it.

After they had polished off the three bottles he had brought over he started to drunk ramble, "I'm never gonna get over her."

"You say that now but give it time." Damon attempted to reassure his brother.

"How long?" Stefan drunkenly glared at his brother, "Three years? Sixty years? A fucking eternity." He turned serious for a moment asking the question he knew he shouldn't, "Will you ever get over Elena?"

"Stefan." Damon issued a warning, not wanting to bring her up.

"You won't. You'll never give up on her or get over her." Stefan stared into his glass, tears once again burning behind his eyes, a heartbroken confession leaving him, "Just as I will never _ever_ get over Caroline Forbes. She was supposed to be it for me, the one that will last forever." His lip trembled, his heart aching with his sorrow, "I don't want eternity without her. I love her."

 _Only they can't see where this is gonna end_

 _But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

"I'm going to tell her. I'm going to go and tell her that she's everything to me and I've never loved anyone like I love her." Stefan was serious, he was sure that this was the right thing to do, every instinct in his body telling him to do it.

"You're crazy." Enzo chuckled, amused at Stefan's drunken idea, "She'll kill you."

"It's not a good idea, brother." Damon was worried, he knew it wouldn't end well for Stefan if he did this, "She's not ready yet."

"I don't care." Stefan pushed himself off the chair, and started to stumble out of the bar in search of Caroline.

He needed her to know how he felt.

 _So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

 _I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses_

 _Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

 _If she sees how much I'm hurting_

 _She'll take me back for sure_

Stefan stumbled his way to find her, holding on to railings and fences to stop himself from falling flat on his face. Every drunk bone in his body was telling him to go to her.

If she could see him and how much he's hurting without her, maybe she would start to forgive him, and give them a chance to be together. He just needed to see her and talk to her and get her to understand that he loves her with everything inside of him.

She was his something even better.

 _And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

 _'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

 _I'm swearing if I go there now_

 _I can change her mind turn it all around_

Damon and Enzo caught up with him just as he started calling out Caroline's name, hoping that if he cried out for her enough she would magically appear in front of him and he could beg her to take him back. Plead with her to love him again.

Damon pushed against Stefan's chest, trying to halt him in his path, "You should go home. You're drunk."

"She won't appreciate you screaming her name all over the place like a mad man." Enzo added, trying to talk sense into the drunken and broken vampire.

"No. No you're wrong." Stefan shook his head, pushing past his brother, "I need to see her. I'll change her mind if I can only see her." He turned his head to look at the pitying looks on their faces, "Well be happy and we'll be together."

Before Damon or Enzo could stop him he vamped off. They shared a knowing look. Stefan was just setting himself up for heartbreak.

 _And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,_

 _And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,_

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled as he stopped running at her street. He could barely walk but he stumbled his way to her house, "Caroline!"

The lights were off but he swore he saw movements in one of the upstairs rooms so he tried again, "Caroline! Caroline, I need to talk to you."

Still nothing.

 _So I dialed her number and confessed to her,_

He took his phone out of his pocket, fingers shaking as he dialed her number, holding his breath as he prayed she'd answer.

She did.

Not waiting for her to say anything he launched into his drunken confession, "I'm sorry. I should have never left you. I love you. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. I love you more and more. Every second without you is torture." He released a shuddering breath as he repeated, "I love you so much."

She said nothing.

 _I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

 _She said nothing_

All he wanted was to hear the words from Caroline, any words, something would be better than the silence that was broken only by the sound of her breathing.

He couldn't help but repeat, "I love you, Caroline. I'm sorry. I need you, and you need me. We need to be together."

Still nothing.

 _Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

 _Oh I got nothing_

 _I got nothing_

 _Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

"I want to see you, Care." Stefan's voice shook, his mind sent back to that last phone conversation between them, the last thing they ever said to each other, so he said again, "I am still so in love with you."

The beep that told him she hung up sounded in his ears. His hand fell from his ear, no longer having the strength to keep himself standing, so he fell to his knees right in front of her house.

A sob escaped him.

He'd lost her.

 _Oh sometimes love's intoxicating_

 _Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking_

 _When you realize there's no one waiting_

He kept looking at the door, hoping that it would open and Caroline would run into his arms. He'd never let her go again. He'd hold her tight, wrapping himself around her so that all they had was the feel of each other.

His hands shook, and his eyes overflowed as it finally hit him that she wasn't coming down. She wasn't waiting to forgive him, she never would. He'd ruined his only chance with her.

He bit his lip, trying to stop his broken cries when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look into the sympathetic eyes of his big brother. All he could say was, "She said nothing."

Damon furrowed his brow, wrapping his arm around Stefan's shoulder to pull him against his chest, "Let's get you home, little brother."

"I wanted words." Stefan choked out over his sobs as Damon dragged him away from Caroline's home, "I got nothing."

Damon didn't say a word, just made soothing sounds as he led his brother to where Enzo was waiting with their car. He got in the back with his brother, concerned the whole ride back to Stefan's.

He helped Stefan out of the car, walking him to his apartment. Settling him down on the couch, before he went searching for a blanket. He came back in to place it over his brother, frowning at the glass in his hand. He wasn't sure whether he should stay or go.

Stefan stared into the glass, his voice broken, as he repeated, "I got nothing."

He'd lost everything three years ago when he decided to let her go so that she would be safe.

He had nothing.

He felt another hot tear fall down his cheek, pure agony ripping his heart to shreds. Every bad decision he'd ever made in regards to Caroline torturing him.

He had nothing.

 _I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

 _She said nothing_

 _Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

 _Oh I got nothing_

 _I got nothing_

 _Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

 _Oh I got nothing_

 _I got nothing, I got nothing_

THE END

AN – I'm Sorry! I just couldn't get this out of my head whenever I heard this song. It just gave me so many angsty flash forward feels. Nothing by The Script.


End file.
